Promise You'll Stay This Time
by Cierastar
Summary: After Calithea sacrifices herself to save the world the shepherds are left to grieve over the lost of their friend. Chrom is hurting the most because not only did he lose his wife, but he lost his best friend and the mother of his child. 6 months later they find a certain tactician in the same field just waiting to return home but new dangers await this tactician.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"_Alright! Calithea no matter what happens you are a shepherd and no destiny can change that." A young man looks to a young woman and smiles at her lovingly before they made their way towards an older man wielding a tome._

"_Ahahaha!" The man laughs maniacally as they inched closer and when they reach him they attack. The young woman is wielding a lighting tome called, Thoron while the man wields a sword called, Falchion. The young woman had long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, brown eyes, and she wore navy blue tactician's clothing lined with pink and gold that exposed her bust. The young man had midnight blue hair, cerulean eyes, and he wore a navy blue tunic lined with white and had a white cape. _

"_It's over Validar!" The young man says and they attack. Calithea used her Thoron magic. The lighting came from her hand and it hit Validar. The young man attacked with his Falchion and they landed the final blow. Validar dissolved into a purple aura-like mist. "You can rest now. It's over." The young man reassured Calithea but she started clutching her head and her vision was turning red. The young man looked at her worriedly. "Hey are you alright?" All of a sudden… "Hngh…!" Calithea looked down at her hand and saw the sparks from the attack fly from her hand. She looked back up at Chrom with pain and horror etched on her face. "It's not…your fault… Please…promise me…that you'll…escape this place…" With those final words the young man collapsed onto the ground unmoving. Calithea backed away with tears in her eyes and there was maniacal laughter echoing in the room._

"_Ahahahahaha!" Then Calithea blacked out…_

Calithea's POV

"Chrom what do we do?" I heard a young woman's voice but… _Where am I? Who am I? _Those questions ran through my head over and over.

"What do you propose we do?" A young man asked.

"Uh, I don't know." I fluttered open my eyes and saw a young man and a young woman. The young woman smiled. "Ah. Hey there." I nodded my head to her slowly and the young man spoke.

"There are better places to take a nap then on the ground you know? Give me your hand." I took his hand and he helped me to stand up. The man wore his cape on the side with silver armor on top of it. On his right arm there was a mark in the shape of a flame and at his waist was a magnificent sword. "You alright?" He asked softly.

"Y-yes… Thank you Chrom." I spoke in a soft voice and surprised both myself and Chrom. There was another man there too and he stared at me silently.

"Ah, then you know who I am?" I looked at him in surprise before answering.

"No actually, I… It's strange… Your name, it just…came to me…"

"…Hmm, how curious." He stared at me for a moment before speaking again. "Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?" I thought for a moment trying to remember my name but nothing was coming up.

"My name… It's… Hmm?" Seeing my troubled expression Chrom asked.

"…You don't know your own name?" I shook my head.

"I'm not sure if… I'm sorry, but can you tell me where I am exactly?" I didn't know anything and all of this thinking is giving me a slight headache. Then the young woman shouted out.

"Hey I've heard of this before! It's called amnesia!"

"It's called a load of pegasus dung! We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?" The man looked at me suspiciously.

"B-but sir it's the truth!" I cried out.

"…What if it IS true Frederick? We can't just leave her here, alone and confused. What sort of shepherds would we be then?" Chrom spoke in a stern but gentle tone.

"Just the same milord. I must emphasize caution. 'Twould not do to let a lone wolf in our flock." Frederick paid close attention to my movements.

"Right then-we'll take her back to town and sort this out there." My eyes grew wide as I listened.

"Wait just one moment. Do I have a say in this at all?" Chrom smiled at me gently which eased my worries only a little.

"Peace friend-I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come." _It seems I have no choice. _I followed the group in silence as I wondered what they planned to do with me.

_(20 Minutes Later)_

"What will you do with me? Am I to be your prisoner?" I sighed as I looked down and asked. Chrom simply laughed but I don't see what's so funny about this.

"Hah! You'll be free to go once we establish you're no threat to Ylisse." I looked up at Chrom with a confused look.

"Is that where we are? Ylisse?" Frederick looked at me the same way he did earlier.

"You've never heard of the halidom? Ha! Someone pay this actress. She plays quite the fool!" I stared at Frederick who still seemed suspicious of me. _Actress? What does he mean? I only spoke the truth. _"The furrowed brow is especially convincing…"

"Frederick, please." Chrom chided. "This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt." _I at least know where I am now. _I thought as I continued to listen to Chrom. "I suppose proper introductions are in order." Chrom then began the introductions. "My name is Chrom-but then, you already knew that. The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa." Lissa raised her arms in the air and jumped up and down a little.

"I am NOT delicate! …Hmph!" Lissa turned to me with a smile. "Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes." I giggled as I listened to Lissa. "But you're lucky the shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!" I stared at them in bewilderment.

"Shepherds? You tend sheep? …In full armor?" Chrom smiled softly.

"Heh, it's a very dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here." Frederick clasped his hands behind his back.

"A title I shall wear with pride. God forbids one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise." I smiled at Frederick softly.

"I understand, sir. I would do no less myself." Then before I knew it something that surprised all of us fell from my lips. "My name is Calithea." I had just remembered my name but that was all I could remember. "…I just remembered that. How odd. I suppose that's one mystery solved." Chrom spoke after I said that.

"Calithea? Is that foreign?" I looked over to Chrom and instantly remembered the meaning.

"The name…it means most beautiful." I said quietly. Chrom smiled and spoke again.

"…Ah, well. We can discuss it later. We're almost to town once we-…" Lissa cried out and pointed.

"Chrom, look! The town!" There was smoke rising from the town just ahead.

"Damn it! The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands no doubt…" Chrom shouted as he turned back around. "Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!" Frederick looked hesitant for a moment.

"What about her?" Chrom gave Frederick a serious look.

"Unless she's on fire as well, it can wait!" Frederick nodded his head.

"Aptly put, milord." Lissa looked to be getting impatient.

"Let's go already!" She yelled and they ran off towards the town.

"But what about-Hmm…" Without a second thought I followed after them.

_(In the Village)_

"Gwa ha ha ha! Get to it lads and grab anything shiny, and put the rest to the torch! We gots an example to set for these Ylissean types! Ain't that right, lass?" The girl screamed.

"S-stay away from me! Please! Someone! HEEEEEEELP!"

"Chrom, we have to stop them!" Lissa cried.

"Don't worry-after today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again…" Chrom said in a serious tone.

"Chrom, wait!" I ran up to Chrom's side as soon as I caught up.

"Calithea! You followed us! Why?" Chrom looked slightly troubled.

"I…I'm not certain myself. But I'm armed, and I know my way around a fight, if you'll have me." I stared at Chrom with a serious look in my eyes. Chrom smiled and nodded.

"Of course-strength in numbers. Just stay close!" I nodded my head with a smile. Frederick spoke from behind me.

"Remember, Calithea, we face practiced thieves and murders. They will grant us no quarter. It's kill or be killed." I nodded my head to Frederick's warning and moved into position.

"So, Calithea, I see you wear a sword. Is it-Wait is that a tome? …You know magic?" I looked at Chrom.

"I…believe so? I suppose I should check." I said as I thought.

"You believe so?" Chrom looked unsteady. "Perhaps I'll just keep a few paces behind you for the time being…" I smiled and shook my head.

"No, I can control it, I'm sure. Now how did this work again? Ah yes…" I said as I pulled out the tome. Chrom went ahead and attacked the first brigand that came our way. We fought brigand after brigand.

"Is anyone hurt? It would be foolish to leave a wound untreated." Chrom asked as he fought off a brigand.

"Indeed. Timely use of a staff or a vulnerary should prevent the worse." I agreed with the words Chrom spoke. I moved over to Chrom and used the Thunder tome which sent a ball of lighting from my hand and straight at the brigand. He wasn't dead yet but he was weak that was certain.

"We'll see who's delicate! I may not be able to attack like Chrom, but when you get injured? I'll be the one stitching your bones back together, care of my trusty staff!" Lissa shouted with a smile. "You just tell me where to go, Calithea!" Then a brigand closed in and nearly got me but I jumped away, made a twirl and attacked. The brigand wasn't finished though because he attack and I didn't have time to react so I ended up with a small gash in my side. Chrom immediately cut down the brigand he was fighting and rushed over to help me.

"Still with us, Calithea?" Something felt strange.

"Hmm…It's strange. Here on the battlefield, I can… Well, I can _see _things." I could see a lot of things.

"See things? Like what?" Chrom asked curiously and I answered.

"The enemy's strength, their weaponry, the flow of battle… I must have studied this somewhere." I talked as I kicked a brigand and fired at him with a ball of lighting.

"So, you're saying you can size up the enemy at a glance?" I nodded my head slowly and attacked another brigand. We killed brigand after brigand until the only one left was the leader.

"I'm not letting you take me so easily! Prepare yourselves!" The leader attacked and I received a small blow to the gash on my side from his axe.

"Nngh!" I clutched at my side as the blood began to flow slowly.

"Calithea are you alright?" I turned to Chrom and nodded my head before attacking with a strong blast of lighting magic. Chrom finished the brigand using his sword. Finally it was over and Lissa healed me immediately once she saw the wound on my side.

After that we spent the night in the forest much to Lissa's dismay. We ate bear meat and Lissa complained then we went to sleep. Me and Frederick woke up in the middle of the night to find that Chrom and Lissa were missing so we ran until we heard some grunts and growls. We found Chrom, Lissa, a young man, and horrific beats. These beasts were not native to Ylisse when I asked Chrom. We killed the beasts and this Marth person told us that it was but a mere prelude. Marth left and we arrived in Ylisse only for me to find out that Chrom and Lissa were the prince and princess of Ylisse. I met all of the Shepherds and was made one myself. I knew that this was the beginning of a very interesting adventure.

* * *

**Hi guys! I hope you liked this chapter! I do admit this is from the storyline but it seemed fitting for the prologue. Anyway so for the next few chapters I'll be focusing on the supports because I'm not good at writing about the fighting action but I will try to get better. So please bear with me. So don't forget to leave comments and I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye! ;P**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Supports with Chrom

C Support with Chrom

"Finished training for today, Calithea?" I turned around to find Chrom walking into my tent.

"With combat practice, yes. But I thought I might review a few battle histories…" I said closing one of my books.

"You should relax a bit. Put your feet up. Experienced soldiers rest when they can." He says with a smile and smile back. "On a campaign like this, you never know when the next battle might break out." His face turned serious.

"Heh, so I've noticed." I say in a slightly amused tone. "With all that's happened recently, we've barely had time to even eat."

"It's been a tough road, to be sure. And it's only going to get harder." He says with a soft smile.

"I do try and rest when I can, though. A lady needs her beauty sleep, after all." I say playing with one of the locks of loose hair on the sides of my head. (Remember she wears her hair in a ponytail and there's really only one body build with that style just to let you know)

"Er…" Chrom then started to look troubled.

"…What? Did I say something?" I asked peering into his face.

"Er, no…No it's nothing. It's just that…" He continued to fidget around as I waited for him to continue. "Well, I just didn't consider you the type to care after beauty and such…" _Wait, where is this going? _I thought uneasily. "I suppose I've never really thought of you as a lady."

"Excuse me?!" I asked feeling the anger boil inside me.

"No! I mean-I didn't mean-not like that! That is to say, a "lady," per se… Er…" Chrom continued to try and explain what he meant as I glared at him. "You know, how you fight and strategize, and… Not to say a lady can't fight, but…" My anger only continued to rise. "Gods, this is coming out all wrong."

"My goodness, Chrom. You're the scion of a noble family, aren't you?" I asked with a troubled expression. "Didn't they teach you manners at your fancy schools growing up?"

"Oh, gods, yes. Of course they did. We spent a while term on etiquette." He said his expression easing up a bit.

"Perhaps you could use another term, this time on how to talk with a lady." I said as my anger began to decrease.

"It's just my image of a lady is someone so prim and proper…perfumed, and pretty…" _I don't like where this is going. _"Nothing like you at all! When I look at you, I just don't see a "lady." Does that-" My anger rose once again and now I was bouncing a rock in my hand. "…Er, Calithea? What… What are you doing with that rock?"

"I'm thinking a sharp blow to the head might help fix your eyesight." I said glaring at him.

"N-no, wait! It was just a joke! Ha ha…ha? …Gotta go!" Chrom said and ran off.

"I don't believe it. The little craven actually ran away!" I sighed as I threw the rock away. "What kind of manners… Sheesh…" I sighed again and gave a small smile. "Oh, well. Perhaps it's only fair." I thought with a small smile. "It's not like I think of him as a gentleman, let alone some fancy noble."

* * *

B Support with Chrom

"Hey, Calithea? …Calithea! Are you in here?!" I'm looking for a certain tactician to ask her opinion on some routes but I can't seem to find her. "Calithea! …HELLO?" I decide to yell louder. "I HAVE A QUESTION ABOUT OUR NEXT MOVE!"

"Chrom?! I-is that you? Er, if you could just wait outside, I'll just be a moment…" I heard Calithea's voice but it didn't sound very clear.

"What? Come on in? …Gods, why is it so steamy in here? Did someone leave-" I walk into the steamy tent.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I saw Calithea's form through the fog and smiled as I approached.

"Ah, there you are. I can hardly see a thing through all this blasted steam…" I stopped a few feet away from her and began to speak. "Anyway. I wanted to consult with you on tomorrow's march. You see…" I paused. "….." I just noticed something _very _different about Calithea. "Er, is there any special reason you aren't wearing any clothing?" I noticed she wasn't wearing a single thing and I couldn't help but stare, I mean her body looked absolutely beautiful.

"Chrom? Rather than standing there like a slack-jawed village idiot… PERHAPS YOU COULD WAIT OUTSIDE LIKE I ASKED?!" She screamed as she tried to cover herself. I felt my face heat up as I realized our situation.

"But, I… You… Oh gods, I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean to! That is to say-." She interrupted me.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT!" She yelled.

"R-right! Absolutely! Straightaway! I'll, er, wait outside the tent." I say as I exit the tent.

_(5 Mintues Later) _Calithea comes out of the tent with a red face.

"Alright, you! What sort of idiot blunders straight into the women's bathing tent?!" She asked as her face continued to redden in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry! Very, very sorry! I misheard you, I swear it. I had no intention of peeping!" Though I'm not going to mention that I actually SAW her.

"*Sigh* …Just… Fine. Apology accepted. Now what was so damned important?" She asked after the redness of her face disappeared.

"Oh, er. I was hoping you could offer some advice on tomorrow's route." I said with a nervous smile.

"Fine. What are the options?" She asked with a neutral expression.

"Well, according to this map, one route is this steep trail through the hills. Or we could circle the hills and follow the main road across the plain." Calithea pondered over the options for a moment. "I imagine either would work but wanted to see if you had a preference."

"Hmm… I'd say the path through the hills. The main road would be easier, but we'd be more exposed if we encountered foes." She finished.

"Right… That's what I was thinking. Thanks for the advice." I say with a smile. "And, er… Yes! Well, that's it, I guess! So…yes. Bye." I stammered.

"Good-bye." She said with a warm smile.

"…And Calithea? I'm really sorry about the bath thing." I apologized once again. "I honestly didn't mean to catch you like that."

"It's fine. Water under the bridge. Let's forget about it and move on." She says calmly.

"Er, right. Yes. Good idea. So! I'll catch you later?" Those words caused an image of her body to flash through my mind and I quickly dismissed it. "Argh, no! I mean, I'll SEE you later!" I caught myself again. "…ARGH! NO! I mean… Good-bye!" I say and quickly retreat from the tent.

* * *

A Support with Chrom

"I feel so awkward around Calithea. Ever since that bathing-tent run-in… *sigh*" Every time I close my eyes I see her without her clothes. Her golden hair fell down her back all the way to her waist, I noticed how much her clothes hid her breasts but only enough to see her cleavage and ever since that incident I realized that she wasn't flat chested at all. Her porcelain skin radiated from all the steam and water an-Wait what am I thinking?! "Whenever I end up alone with her, I'm just frozen in embarrassment." I felt frustrated. "Argh, what should I do? I've never had this problem before." I pondered over before an idea sprang to mind. "…Ah, I know: A bath! Yes, perhaps a nice hot bath is just the thing for my nerves…" I think with a nod. "I'll have a soak and then find Calithea for a relaxed conversation, like always."

Calithea's POV

"Let's see… The lances and axes are kept around here somewhere…" I say looking for the weapons. "I'll just take a quick inventory and see if any needs repairs or replacing…" I think out loud. "Somewhere…around here…" I say looking around. "Ah, here-the arms storage tent, I presume?" I ask myself as I walk in. "All right then, I'll just head in and-" I walk into the tent and then… "AAAAAAGGGGGGHHH!" I scream as my face reddens.

"Calithea?! Where'd you come from?" C-Chrom's naked body is r-right in f-front of m-me!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I scream rather loudly.

"Blazes, what are YOU screaming for?" He asks as he stares at me trying to cover certain places on his body. "If anyone should be screaming it's me, isn't it? You aren't supp-OUCH!" I started throwing things at him in sheer embarrassment. "OW! Stop it! Stop throwing things! Hey, that's sharp! Don't-YEOWCH!"

"ARGH! Have you NO shame?!" I yell as my face continues to redden. "Noble or not, you should AT LEAST wear a towel when you address a lady!" I shout.

"B-but, you-OW!-you were the one who walked in one me!" He says as I continuously throw things at him.

_(5 Mintues Later)_

"…I… I'm sorry, Chrom." I say once Chrom comes out.

"Are we done throwing things?" He asks.

"I think. …I don't know what happened. Something just snapped and…" I trailed off not knowing what else to say.

"Well, no harm done. The gods' justice, perhaps, for my earlier blunder! Ha ha!" He laughs.

"Well, anyway, thanks for being so calm about it all." I say with red cheeks. "I feel terrible about the soap dish. How's your ear doing?"

"Better. It still stings a little, but better. In any case, look on the bright side: we've seen each other naked now, right?" _How, exactly is that the bright side of things?! _"So I guess we've got nothing left to hide. In a way, we're closer than ever." He says with a smile.

"Not the most appropriate way for a man and woman to get to know each other…" I say with a slightly annoyed look on my face but then I begin to relax. "But… I suppose as long as nobody else knows…" I say with a smile.

"Ha ha! It's like we're partners in crime sharing an unsavory past!" He says with a smile that you could probably compare to a child's. "Anything that brings us closer will make us stronger on the battlefield. Just you wait."

"Partners in crime? Heh heh, I like the thought of that." I say with a soft giggle. "Well, partner, your secret's safe with me…"

* * *

S Support with Chrom

"Chrom! Just the man I wanted to see. We need to talk." Calithea says as she approaches.

"*Gulp* Calithea?!" I was in a panic thinking of what I should do.

"It's about the route you drew up for tomorrow's march." She begins. "I was looking at the map and I noticed… Chrom? Are you listening to me?"

"Er, oh. Of course! …Actually, no. I kinda had something to…do." I said as my face began turning red.

"Chrom, you're acting very strange. Are you hiding something from me?" She asks with a worried look on her face.

"H-hide? You mean, HIDE hide? Oh, gosh, no! N-nothing at all… Nope." I stuttered through that whole sentence.

"Then why are you fidgeting like you've got squirrel in your pantaloons?" She asked with a slight sigh.

"I-I'm not fidgeting! I'm perfect relaxed. …And, er, normal." I say unconvincingly.

"And refusing to meet my eye?" She says peering into my face. "Listen, Chrom. Didn't you say that we're close friends, with no secrets between us?" She asks with a look of uncertainty. "Didn't you mean that?"

"N-no! I mean, yes! I mean… I swear, it's not like that!" I say trying to convince her.

"*Sigh* I know you've been avoiding me recently." She says trying to meet my eyes. "And I'd like to know why, Chrom. I think I deserve an explanation." She says pleadingly. "Please. I can't go on pretending there's nothing wrong." Then her face looked a bit uncertain. "Do you dislike my company now?" _What? Why would she ask that? Of course I don't!_

D-dislike you?! Egads, Calithea, of course I don't dislike you!" I found my voice rather loud more than I intended it to be. "Nothing could be further from the truth."

"Then why are you avoiding me?" Her eyes still looked uncertain.

"Er…" My face immediately reddens once again.

"Chrom?" She takes one small step closer.

"D-don't look at me like that…" I say as she stares at me with an adorable look on her face. "It's just that…we've been fighting a lot together. We're always side by side." I say as I begin to explain. "At first, I thought of you as an ally, then a comrade, and finally a friend. I've felt the bonds of trust grow between us, stronger and stronger." I paused for a moment before continuing. "And then I realized…you were more than just a friend."

"…What do you mean?" She asks in slight confusion.

"I mean I care about you, Calithea. As a man and you as a woman." I say with a bright red face.

"Chrom, we can't possibly-" I interrupt her before she finishes.

"Wait, please! You've made me come this far, and now I'm going to say my piece." Her face begins to turn as red as mine.

"…But when you're worked up like this, you might say something you regret." I shook my head and went on.

"I don't care! I've tried to keep this bottled up, and I can't do it anymore." Calithea stares at me waiting. "I'm going to tell you how I feel, even if your head explodes in embarrassment."

"O-kay?" She says with questioning eyes.

"All right, deep breath… FHOOOOOO! …Hold…and out… HAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Once more..." I say repeating the process once more before speaking again. "Right, I'm set now. Here goes. Prepare yourself, because I'm going to say it!"

"…Then say it already!" She nearly shouts.

"Calithea… I'm in love with you." I said it.

"…Oh." She manages to say.

"I have been from the very first moment I laid eyes on you." I tell her with a gentle smile. "I just didn't realize it until the last little while."

"…" She stays silent for a little while.

"Look, I know this is sudden and I'm coming on like a wyvern in heat. But I'm not trying to force you into a decision, believe me. Whatever you answer, I shall abide by it-no matter how painful. And come what may, we'll always be friends. That I promise." I finish and wait for her answer.

"This is… I'm sorry, Chrom, but this is impossible. The general and his chief tactician? It just… It wouldn't be right. Our first responsibility is to the soldiers we lead, not to each other. You understand that, don't you?" I was prepared for this but I didn't think I'd feel this bad once I heard it.

"Yes, I do." I say trying to hide the disappointment in my voice.

"But someday this war will end. We'll emerge victorious and bring peace back to the world. And when that happens, we'll be free to follow our hearts." She finishes.

"…OUR hearts?" I ask gazing at her.

"Yes…because I love you as well." She says with a shy smile and a red face.

"You do? But that's…but that's…" I was at a loss for words. "Wonderful! Ah ha ha ha! This is the best day of my life!" I say with a big grin. "Calithea…listen to me…" I say and then begin my small speech:

"_You are the wind in my back and the sword at my side. Together, my love, we shall build a peaceful world… Just you and me."_

* * *

**Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Note: I do not own any of the dialogue or the characters except Calithea. Just needed to add that just in case. So in the next chapter I think I'll just get straight to the part where they're battling Grima. Who knows I might even throw in some parts with baby Lucina and her mother. Not guaranteed though. So I'll see you guys in the next chapter so please DO NOT forget to leave comments! Bye! ;D**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The End of Grima & The Loss of Calithea

"_Calithea, promise that you won't sacrifice yourself." I stared at Chrom before nodding my head._

"_I promise I won't sacrifice myself." I promised him with a smile. _Well that was what I said before I saw Grima.

"…Calithea?! Wait, what-" Chrom shouted as I limped forward and prepared to deal the final blow. _I'm sorry Chrom… I have to break my promise… I can't allow this monster to live… _I raised my hand and gathered my remaining energy with a small smile on my face.

"…WHAT…WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Grima stared at me wide eyed as I simply smiled and answered.

"For once, I'm glad you and I are the same." I closed my eyes and continued to speak calmly my voice betraying how I was really feeling. I'm actually scared because I don't want my children to be without their mother and I haven't even had Morgan yet but there's still a slight chance that I'll return and right now I have to prevent the horrifying future that plagues my children from coming. "Now I can give my life for those I care for…" I opened my eyes and gave a strong look of determination.

"…YOU WOULD…NOT DARE!" Grima shouted as he gazed at me in horror. I nodded my head trying to hold back tears.

"I would and I will. The evils you would visit on this world are unthinkable…" I said in a somewhat harsh manner. "In some way, I-we share the blame." As my determination grows so does my confidence. "It's only right we meet our end together!" I shouted with a confident smile.

"…NOOOOOOO!" Grima yelled in agony as I threw a large dark magical orb at him, ending him. The dragon cried out before beginning to fall and the me from the future began fading into nothing.

I stood tall standing on the dragon's back gazing at the sunset with a smile on my face. Then my body was covered in a dark light and I began to fade.

"Calithea! No!" I heard Chrom cry out behind me. I turned my head to him with a bright smile.

"Thank you, Chrom. For…everything… Tell the others…my last thoughts were of them…" Honestly I didn't think it'd hurt this much but I know that it'll soon be over. "May we meet again, in a better life…" I told him with a soft smile. A single tear ran down my cheek as my body continued to disappear.

"Calithea! No! Ah gods, NO!" I continued smiling at him.

"I've always loved you and I always will. Be sure…to tell Lucina and Morgan…that I love them as well…" I raised my hand to say goodbye and then…everything went completely dark…

"Calithea!" That was the last time I heard his voice.

Chrom's POV

She continued to smile as she raised her hand to say goodbye.

"I've always loved you and I always will. Be sure…to tell Lucina and Morgan…that I love them as well…" Those were her last words to me and then she completely faded from existence.

"Calithea!" I desperately called out to her hoping she would come back but I stopped and sighed knowing that calling out to her won't bring her back. _I promise I'll find you! _I swore in my heart that I'd find her even if it was the last thing I did.

Narrator's POV

Chrom told his comrades of Calithea's sacrifice. They all spoke determinedly of finding the Grandmaster Tactician. Even though Lucina and Morgan had lost their mother, they knew that somehow they'd find her very soon. After that Chrom kept his promise and spent all of his time searching for his beloved wife whenever he had the chance. He didn't want their daughter to grow up without her mother, they didn't yet have Morgan, and Chrom needed his wife by his side most of all. He, Lissa, and Frederick continued their search knowing that they were getting closer to find her.

Calithea's POV

_Where am I? Why is it so dark? _I asked myself looking around.

"You are in a realm between the realm of the living and the realm of the dead." A familiar voice said and then the source of the voice appeared.

"Naga!" The Divine Dragon who helped us to defeat Grima stood before me radiating a light in the dark. "How do I get back to the realm of the living?" I asked hopefully. Naga gazed at me in serene calm as she began to answer.

Narrator's POV

_(In Ylisse) _Chrom was walking about with his usual painful expressions. Ever since that day, the day he lost his beloved wife, he has not smiled, not even once, unless he was with baby Lucina. Lucina has grown considerably but somehow the little baby knew that her mother was not present. Whenever Chrom was around Lucina he would notice how her eyes scanned the room looking for her mother. The mother that always sang her lullabies when she woke up crying or when it was time for her to sleep, the one who was closest to her, the only person who could calm her down. Inside the little baby's heart she longed to feel the warm touch of her mother, she longed to hear the beating of her mother's heart through her chest that always calmed her down. Chrom already figured that Lucina knew her mother was gone. He always seemed to have noticed that faint look of sadness in his little daughter's eyes as she searched for her mother. It pained Chrom to watch his daughter grow up without her mother. He knew that Lucina needed her mother more than anything. The only one able to calm her right away was her mother. Without her mother there it was almost impossible to stop Lucina's crying which was always directed towards her missing mother. Chrom only manage to calm Lucina down a few times but it always took a bit of time.

Today Chrom was lying in bed with an arm covering his forehead as he stared up at the ceiling. He had just gotten Lucina to go to sleep and was feeling fatigued as if he had taken on an army of Risen. The only thing that came to mind was Calithea. His thoughts were always of Calithea. The bedroom seemed much larger than it ever has before without his beautiful wife there with her strategy books and her contagious laughter. Chrom never lost hope that his wife would return. He believed that she'd return, he knew that she'd return. Calithea's bright smile flashed through his mind as he sighed. Memories of the time he spent with her began to rise.

_(Flashback)_

_Chrom walked into the bedroom that he shared with his wife only to find Calithea and his nursing daughter. Chrom's face reddened as he walked up to them. Calithea looked up at him with a smile as she held the newborn to her breast securely. Chrom still wasn't yet used to seeing his daughter nursing as he stared at the tiny nursing baby in her mother's arms._

"_Chrom, there's something we need to discuss." Calithea said removing the baby from her breast and fixing her top. Calithea was currently dressed in a pink nightgown that stopped below her ankles. Calithea then grabbed a cloth and put it on her shoulder before holding the baby up to her shoulder and softly patting her back._

"_What is it?" Chrom asked as he watched his new family with a loving smile._

"_We need to decide on a name. We must give her a name now." She said softly as the baby burped. Calithea removed the towel and wiped the baby's mouth before positioning the baby in her arms comfortably wrapped in a pink blanket._

"_Okay… How about Robin?" Calithea shook her head and began to think as Chrom continued giving names. Then Calithea smiled and gazed at the child in her arms lovingly._

"_What about…Lucina?" Calithea asked softly which earned a small smile from the baby. Chrom smiled as he gazed at the baby._

"_I think it suits her well." Chrom agreed and Calithea smiled._

"_Then it is settled. Her name shall be Lucina." Calithea said with a bright smile. Calithea gazed lovingly at Lucina as she began to fall asleep against her mother's chest. Chrom gazed at the both of them with a loving look in his eyes._

_(End of Flashback)_

There was also the time when Chrom couldn't get Lucina to stop crying which resulted in the discovery of how only Calithea could calm her down and her beautiful singing.

_(Flashback)_

"_Waaaaah!" Lucina's crying echoed throughout the castle as the wet nurse tried to calm her down only in vain. The wet nurse hurried out of the room and towards the Exalt and his wife's room._

"_Excuse Your Highness'." The maid knocked on the door and a soft voice answered. The nurse opened the door and entered._

"_What's wrong? You look distressed." Calithea said as she rose from the bed._

"_It's the young princess. She won't stop crying no matter what we do… I'm sorry to disturb you with such trivial matters milord…" Chrom sighed before smiling at the maid softly._

"_You don't need to apologize. Lucina is our child and therefore she's our responsibility." Chrom said as he followed the maid out of the room._

"_I'll go as well." Calithea said as she began to follow._

"_No, it's alright. I should be able to handle my own daughter. You can rest some more." Chrom said with a smile and left the room. Calithea sat back on the bed and began playing with a lavender ribbon on her light blue dress. Calithea sat there for a good ten minutes before the maid came rushing back into the room. Calithea shook her head with a soft smile and walked out of the room with the maid. They reach Lucina's room and when they opened the door Calithea begins to giggle as she watches her husband's attempt at calming their crying daughter. "Gah! L-Lucina calm down, please!"The maid had left and closed the door as Calithea walked towards the two giggling softly._

"_Ahahaha! Chrom let me take her." She says softly and Chrom hands Lucina over to her mother. Calithea cradles Lucina in her arms and began to sing softly. Chrom gave his full undivided and surprised attention to his wife's singing. Chrom didn't even notice that Lucina had stopped crying and by the Calithea finished her lullaby, Lucina was fast asleep. Chrom stared at her wide-eyed._

"_I didn't know you could sing." He said softly._

"_That's because you haven't heard me sing until now." Calithea said as she laid Lucina in her crib. Chrom walked up to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder gazing at their sleeping child._

"_You're the only one who could get Lucina to calm down so quickly…" He whispered and Calithea smiled as she also gazed at their child._

"_Perhaps…" She said softly._

_(End of Flashback)_

Chrom longed for those times with his wife. He longed for the day he would hold her once more. He longed for the day he'd see her smile and hear her laughter and lullabies. Chrom knew that Lucina was most likely wishing for the same thing so he strengthened his resolve and headed out for another search with Frederick and Lissa.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long guys but here it is! Yay! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because I've been spending a few weeks on it because of this stupid thing called writer's block but that aside please leave comments and see you soon! :D**


End file.
